Skipping Rocks
by cocoalove
Summary: Growing up, falling in love, life, adventure. A story full of coincidences. AU. Rated T. Pairings may change: Neji/ten, tema/shika, oc/gaara, sasu/saku/lee and slight naru/hina
1. Chapter 1

**Skipping Rocks  
AU, Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto**

_**"Even Castle's made of sand, fall into the sea, eventually."  
-Jimi Hendrix**_

**A story full of coincidences**

_"What's the greatest thing that's ever happened to you?"_

_"Hm, well I fell into the water once when I was 3. I thought I was going to drown and die. Like, I couldn't breathe or anything like that. So I was trying to get back to shore and I couldn't do it. Then this mermaid, with long flowing hair, came and saved me. She was dressed in red and had a life preserver. She gave it to me and pulled me on shore. I'm pretty sure that's the greatest thing that's ever happened to me."_

_"Tenten, that's not a mermaid. That was a life guard. They're supposed to save you."_

_"Shut up. You're ruining my memories."_

_**The Beach Rats**  
_

"When was the last time you actually went swimming?" Tenten said, her voice hitching lightly. She had her feet soaking in the ocean before her. Her pants rolled up above her knees so that they wouldn't get wet. Her best friend sat next to her in the same position. His feet soaking, his head raised lazily towards the sky. "Not sure," He said with a sigh, the cigarette hanging from his mouth twitched as he talked, "Lived here my whole life, and I don't remember actually being in the water."

Tenten looked to Shikamaru then, he seemed care free in that very moment. His head hanging back, smoke rising from his lips in swirling clouds. She felt the need to raise her hand and push through the smoke. However, she didn't. She returned her eyes to the sparkling ocean. She tilted her head to the right as another question formed on her tongue.

"What's being on a boat like?" She asked her voice hitching as she finished her sentence. She always did that when she asked questions, it made her sound like an air head. Her voice would become higher pitched; Pitched with curiosity. Shikamaru ashed his cigarette and returned it to his mouth in a smooth motion. He went to answer the girl beside him when she began to talk again. "Would you ever become a pirate?" She asked then. She kicked her feet lightly as they hung off the side of the pier.

Shikamaru shook his head, "All I can imagine is too many waves, and too many people. Troublesome, business that would be." Tenten looked to Shikamaru, her head tilted to the side again. "When adventure calls, who answers?" she asks with a smile forming on her lips. Shikamaru had to hold back laughter.

"That's an easy one," He began, "You do."

**Chapter 1**

**The World is just a Giant Bowl of Ramen and We are Just Merely the Noodles**

Naruto's apartment was the nastiest thing for any human to have to experience. Sasuke felt bad for Sakura for a brief moment because she would always come over and clean for him. That was one of the few nice things that Sakura ever did. She had a soft spot for the blond numbskull. Sasuke stepped into the smelly 2 room apartment, immediately regretting it afterwards.

"Naruto!" he called stepping over the trash bag that was placed in front of the front door. He hadn't even taken his damn garbage out today, slob. Sasuke's nose twitched as he stepped closer to the kitchen. "Naruto where are you?" He asked. He dropped his car keys onto the kitchen table and gagged at the soiled milk that sat in a cup on the table. There was a thin layer at the top of the glass that has turned green. Sasuke wanted to vomit. His best friend was a disgusting fiend.

"Naruto, Seriously!" He called walking out of the stale smelling kitchen and into the bedroom where Naruto "Slept." He didn't end up sleeping at home most of the time. The blond fool crashed at Sasuke's house usually. Sending his sister into a frenzy when she walked into her bedroom and found Naruto, half naked, and drooling on her bed.

Sasuke pushed the bedroom door open and frowned. The bed was untouched, he hadn't been home in days. With a sigh, the raven haired boy turned on his heal and stepped back into the shit kitchen. The smell of ramen and soiled milk was overbearing. "I can't believe you would just up and leave," He said under his breath. His friend was an idiot for many reasons. He was impulsive, idiotic, and had too many ideas. So many ideas that he would jump up on a whim and leave. Leave Konoha behind as if it was nothing.

"Where did you go?" sasuke mumbled as he searched the small apartment for any ideas. The living room was bare except for the one newspaper clipping that sat on the coffee table. Sasuke stopped beside the glass table and picked up the cut paper. "The Fox Bandit Hits Shore Again!" The header said. Sasuke's eyebrow twitched. What ever Naruto was doing, it was probably going to get him in trouble.

He folded the paper and shoved it into the back pocket of his jeans. He wasn't as worried about Naruto as he was about Sakura. She was going to have a fit when she found out that he was gone. She was also going to have a fit about how he left his house. Sasuke looked around again before grabbing his keys and heading out the front door.

He had to get Naruto back before he got himself into trouble, or worse... gets himself killed.

xxxxxxxx

"Where did he go?" Shikamaru asked. He was barely audible over the sounds of the lobster men not too far off of shore. It was much too early to be on the dock in Konoha. There were too many lobster men yelling and too much of a breeze blowing. Sasuke usually avoided this area of Konoha at all costs. But he needed assistants from the smartest person he knew. Who was acting pretty stupid right now. "I don't know. My guess is that he went after the Fox Bandit," Sasuke said shortly.

Shikamaru looked up from where he was attaching a small sail boat to the dock. He was cleaning and getting ready to open up shop for the day. He sold new and old boats to people from a little shabby shack just off of the shoreline. It was handed down to him by his god-father Asuma. It was all he had left of his family. Luckily he was a smart guy, or he would have lost the business by now. "Why do you say that?" Shikamaru asked, an unlit cigarette hanging lazily from his lip. He was about to light it a moment ago, when he noticed one of his boats was untied from the dock.

"I found a newspaper article at his apartment," Sasuke said. He reached into his back pocket and pulled out the small article. It had been cut unevenly, showing that Naruto had done it in a rush. If he had wanted it so badly, why did he leave it behind? Shikamaru stepped off of the boat and took the article from Sasuke. In one movement he lit his cigarette with his other hand. He looked down at the paper the smoke getting into his eyes.

_The Fox Bandit Hits Shore Again!  
Written by: Ino Yamanaka_

_A fishing village just outside of Konoha, Known as the Land of Waves, simply because of it's low sea level, has been hit by the Fox Bandit!  
At around 9 am yesterday morning a young boy, Inari age 8, reported that a suspicious ship had pulled up onto the village's shore.  
A crowd of large men came out of the ship and began to attack and burn down the village!  
There were no survivors other then 8 year old Inari, who is being held at Konoha Hospital with minor injuries!  
No one knows where the ship went after the attack!  
Because when the rescue squad got there the ship was gone!  
Who knows if it was really the Fox Bandit!?  
All we know that it was definitely a band of pirates!_

Shikamaru read the article with mild amusement. "Ino can't write articles for shit," he said taking the cigarette from his mouth. "It says that this attack happened yesterday. When was the last time you saw Naruto?" Shikamaru asked folding the article and handing it back to Sasuke casually. Sasuke thought for a moment. He wasn't sure. The last time he saw Naruto was a week ago. But the last time anyone saw Naruto was a different story. "I haven't seen him in a week. But I know someone who sees him everyday."

Shikamaru nodded and put out his cigarette on the bottom of his shoe. He shoved the bud into his back pocket, planning to throw it out later. "Well then go find them and ask them if they have seen him," Shikamaru said as he turned to look out at his boats. Sasuke continued to stand there silent.

"I'm guessing I'm not opening shop today am I?" Shikamaru asked looking at Sasuke with a lazy frown. Sasuke smirked and Shikamaru simply shook his head.

"Well if we are looking for Naruto then we have one lead on him," Shikamaru said as he walked past Sasuke and away from the dock. "And what's that?" Sasuke asked puzzled.

"He took one of my boats."

xxxxxxxxxx

Sakura frowned as Sasuke walked into her office. He knew she would be pissed if he came to visit her at work. And he knew that she would give him that look that said I'm-busy-go-the-fuck-home. "What do you want Sasuke, I'm.."

"Busy, yeah I know," He said cutting her off unintentioanlly. The pink haired girl glared at him but said nothing. He looked stressed, she could tell when something was wrong. "It's important," Sasuke almost pleaded. Sakura sucked on her cheek for a moment. He wouldn't have come to her if it wasn't important, plus the look in his eyes didn't lie to her. "5 minutes," she said, crossing her arms over her mid section.

She looked like a professional, surrounded by books and papers, her own desk, her own office, a long white doctor's coat with "Dr. Haruno" written on the right breast. Sasuke had to admire how grown up she was. Sakura had always been that squeeling annoying brat, just like her best friend Ino. (Who has become the pig by the way. Sakura becoming billboard brow). Now she was the same, just less annoying and a little more serious. She did squeal occasionally, although that was only when Sasuke bought her flowers, or Naruto thanked her for cleaning his house with a ramen date. Which is why he was here.

"When did you last see Naruto?" Sasuke asked. Shikamaru stood behind him with a bored look on his face. He fingered the leaf on one of Sakura's potted flowers. "Yesterday morning," She said confused, her eyebrows raising, "why?"

"He's.. uhm..." Sasuke began looking around the room awkwardly. He was shit when lying to green eyed, hot headed, Sakura.

"He's, uhm, what?" She stated rudely. Her hands landing on her hips as she leaned closer to the raven haired boy.

"He's gone," Shikamaru stated. He stepped around Sasuke and towards Sakura, "We are going to find him, we pretty much know where he is now."

Sakura's eyes widened and then settled. Shikamaru calmed her for a strange reason. He was the calmest out of anyone they knew. If he wasn't panicing then you didn't have to panic either. It was most likely under control. Most likely.

"He did seem in a rush when I stopped by yesterday. Where is he?" She said calming down slightly. She wasn't as angry as she was before.

"Chasing after the Fox Bandit with a one person ship that he stole from my dock this morning. It's fine though because we know that he's probably in the ocean somewhere."

Sakura's mouth dropped, "HOW DOES THAT COUNT AS KNOWING WHERE HE IS?" She barked. Shikamaru put his hands behind his head and turned to leave, "Because there's only one place he would go if he's chasing a pirate."

Sakura stood in shock as Shikamaru left, the door slamming behind him.

"He's going to be okay," Sasuke said, "Promise."

With that the two men walked out of the doctor's room. Leaving Sakura with the expression of horror on her face. She let Naruto slip right out of her hand and now all she could do was watch as Sasuke went after him. Nothing had changed since they were kids... or had it?

* * *

Hello! I am Coco! (: If you are new then I hope you enjoyed the story and I hope you continue to read it! If you had read my other stories before then HERE IS A NEW STORY FULL OF ADVENTURE MUAHAHAH. This story will have a very light tone too it. Although it does have a very serious storyline. The chapters will all be different. Kind of like a bunch of oneshots telling a story. I hope you all will enjoy it!


	2. Chapter 2

**Skipping Rocks  
AU, Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto**

**"In the depth of winter, I finally learned that within me there lay an invincible summer."  
Albert Camus**

**A story full of coincidences**

**_The Big Bold Truth_**

_"Wait, so there isn't a Santa Claus?"  
"No, there never was. I was Santa all those years, Kankarou."  
"Wow, I didn't know that, all this time."  
"Are you going to be alright with this?"  
"Does Gaara know?"  
__"No."  
__"Hey Gaara! "You will never believe what Temari just told me."  
__"DON'T YOU DARE!"_

**The First time **

**Tenten worked at an all night dinner in Konoha. It was inland on the border of the town where travelers from all over stop to get food and give then business. Tenten was cleaning off the counter one night as she was working the night shift when the door chimed open. A taller looking man, around her age came in. Long coffee brown hair with wide beautiful violet eyes. Tenten blushed as he sat down in the stool before her. "C..Can I help you?" She chirped happily. He smiled and her face turned into a bright red. "Coffee please?" He asked warily. His eyes were sunken in and he seemed tired to the bone. Tenten nodded quickly and poured him a cup. He sat there in silence until the coffee was gone. He stood from his chair and smiled at Tenten sweetly. "Goodbye, Panda girl," He laughed referring to the large buns on either side of her head. She did look like a panda bear. She huffed as he left money on the counter and walked out. She sighed dreamily as she watched him go. She wished that she would see him again some day.**

**Chapter 2**

**The bigger the Jump the Harder The land**

Sasuke and Shikamaru stood at the door to Inari's hospital room nervously. "We can go in and ask him a few questions," Shikamaru stated, "He could have heard the pirates talking about their next move." Sasuke looked at the closed door hesitantly. "I don't think the kid would want to talk about that with us. I mean his whole family is dead," Sasuke whispered. "can't we go talk to Ino," he suggested looking at Shikamaru warily. The lazy man next to him sighed. "She'll bitch," He nearly whined.

Sasuke was really regretting asking Shikimaru for help. He was a whiney bastard some times. "Man up and face you're ex-girlfriend," Sasuke said with a pat on the shoulder To Shikimaru. He began to walk away. Sparing a glance at Inari's hospital door sadly before moving along. Under his breath, Shikamaru mumbled "Man up to _your_ ex-girlfriend." seeing that he had no choice he sighed loudly and followed behind.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The reason Shikamaru broke up with Ino was obvious, to everyone but Ino. She was loud, obnoxious, never stood still It was a no brainer that Shikamaru would lose his cool at some point. And he did. She always hated him for that day because of her lack of understanding and Shikamaru, well always dreaded the day that he would have to deal with her again. He only imagined the shit storm that was yet to come.

Following behind Sasuke, Shikamaru wanted to die as they approached the newspaper's main building. They knew she was there only because it was a weekday and on weekdays she was at the newspaper office working on articles and on weekends her parent's flower shop. The noise of bustling could be heard from outside of the building. Sasuke walked straight up to the door and walked in without hesitation. Meanwhile, Shikamaru followed slowly behind.

The inside of the newspaper building was always loud and full of people. There were more people that wrote for the Konoha paper than were probably in Konoha. Sasuke went in first and headed towards the front desk. The secretary, a woman that neither had seen before looked up and smiled. "Can I help you?" She asked looking from Sasuke to Shikamaru. "Can we speak to Ino Yamanaka?" Sasuke asked.

The girl looked to her left and pointed down the hall. "Second door on your left," she smiled then returned to her computer. They walked down the hall and made it to the office easily. There were hushed voices from behind the door. Sasuke knocked causing the room to go silent. The door swung open nearly hitting Sasuke in the face.

Ino stood there with an annoyed look on her face. "What do _you _two want?" She asked looking straight at Shikamaru before scowling. "What the hell?" she mumbled. With a sigh she kicked open the door and stood back. "Come in. It must be important if his royal laziness came personally."

Sasuke chuckled at Shikamaru who was pretending to be bored. They walked into the messy office. Papers laying everywhere and a vase of dying flowers set on top of them. A pale looking man was in the room as well leaning against the desk looking at them. "Sai," Sasuke greeted bitterly. He would never understand the rude nature of the man before him. It was as if he hated Sasuke's existence.

"Hello," he said bitterly before standing straight and walking around them to the door. "I'll talk to you later Ino," he said before walking out. The blonde before them sighed and sat down at her desk. "What is it?" She asked looking at her papers, "I don't have alot of time."

"We know you're writing about the Fox Bandits. We were wondering if you had any intel on where they went?" Sasuke asked her cautiously. Ino raised her eyebrows in confusion, "why do you ask about that?" Sasuke looked to Shikamaru who shrugged. "She'll find out eventually," he said looking towards the door as if he wanted to flee.

"Find out what?" She asked looking at them quizzically. "Naruto went running after them after he read your article." Sasuke said. She seemed surprised, "Why would he..?" She fell silent then. Shikamaru snorted, "you know why."

"I'm not sure i can help," she began looking through her paper work. "I know that they went after a smaller village near Sunagakure." She pulled out a stack of papers and skimmed them with her bright blue eyes. "Would they make. Move so bold as to attack the sand village?" Sasuke asked thinking of the tough village with their giant walls made of sand. "I'm not sure," she began placing the paper down, "I mean they have been getting cocky lately, hitting towns a little too close to big cities for it to be comfortable."

Shikamaru looked at Sasuke questionably. "Do you think Naruto would head that way? You know the dumbass better than anyone else." Shikamaru asked. Sasuke thought for a moment before nodding. "Yeah, he would," without another word Sasuke turned and walked out of the room. "Where is he going?" Ino asked standing up from her desk. Shikamaru simply groaned. Before following Sasuke out.

"WAIT!" Ino called but it was too late the two men were out of the building in less then a few seconds. She plopped back into her seat with a huff. A few moments later Sai walked in as cup of coffee in hand. "What was that all about?" He asked handing the steaming cup to Ino. "They're chasing the past," she mumbled drinking the warm coffee and praying that they wouldn't do anything stupid. It was a prayer unheard

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Shikamaru gave up looking for Sasuke after about an hour. What that idiot did was none of his business and he could careless. He decided to pay Tenten a visit who was working at the dinner. He walked in to see a dreamy look on her small face. Shikamaru smirked. "Whats with your face?" He asked her as he sat down in the stool across from where she was standing. "I met the dreamiest man a few hours ago," she mumbled. She seemed to be glowing.

"You look stupid stop it," Shikamaru said lazily. Tenten puffed out her cheeks and glared at him. "Don't be a jerk," she slapped him from over the counter. "Where have you been all day?" She asked as the door chimed behind him. "With the sad asshole looking for Naruto," he Grumbled. Tenten held back laughter as said asshole spoke, "You sound like an old man Nara."

Shikamaru visibly jumped as Sasuke sat down next to him. "Where the hell did you run off too?" Shikamaru interrogated looking at Sasuke with annoyance. "I had to tell my sister what was going on," Sasuke said, "I'm going after Naruto tomorrow." Tenten perked up immediately. "Where is he?" She asked with excitement, "If you guys are going on an adventure count me in!" She bellowed. Shikamaru simply chuckled at her.

"Fine," Sasuke said looking out the window to his left. "Be ready by 7 tomorrow morning. We will meet here," Sasuke stood from the stool and walked out without another word. Shikamaru glared at the door, "I hate when he does shit like that." Tenten jumped for joy beside him. "Yay!" She yelled, "Adventure! You're coming right Shika!" Shikamaru put his head on the counter with a sigh. "Looks like I have no choice." Tenten smiled and pat his head enthusiastically, "Don't worry Shika what is the worst that could happen!" With a groan he replied, "I could lose my mind."

* * *

**Chapter 2 WHEW. I was having issues with this one, I hope it's good (: I have a fantastic idea for where this will be going! Lots of twists and turns and almost all characters will be addressed of course Shika,Tema,Tenten,neji will the main characters. Sasuke won't be around for much longer cough cough cough. Sorry that this chapter is a shorty! I didn't want to drag it out for too long. Besides its mainly the beginning of the REAL story which will begin next chapter (hopefully) I hope you all enjoyed review and follow! Thanks **

**ALSO SASUKE'S SISTER IS AN OC I USE IN SOME STORIES SINCE THIS IS THE FIRST I POSTED WITH HER IN IT I GUESS I SHOULD EXPLAIN THAT. I WILL PROBABLY MAKE A STORY ABOUT HER CALLED GLASS EYES IDK WHEN BUT IT WILL HAPPEN. (: **

**love cocoa**


	3. Chapter 3

**Skipping Rocks  
AU, Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto**

_"There comes a time in a man's life when he hears the call of the sea. If the man has a brain in his head, he will hang up the phone immediately."_  
_ -Dave Berry_

**A story full of coincidences**

_"You owe me $20, Sasuke."  
"No, I don't."  
"Yup, see if you don't give me $20 I'll tell Itachi where you were last night. Sneaking out with Sakura so late, I wonder what you were doing."  
"You wouldn't, you little shit."  
"oh, I will."  
"Fine. $20 if you'll shut up."  
"Thank you, Jerk."  
"Your welcome, Brat."_

_**I Promise You**  
_

Sasuke was half way out of Konoha. It was 3 in the morning and the darkness was covering him as he went. He hadn't lied to Nami or Shikamaru, he just hadn't exactly told them the truth. He was leaving to go after Naruto... alone. He made it to the outskirts of the town when he heard walking behind him. He froze and looked back waiting for the shadow to grow until he could see it clearly. With a sigh he called out to it, "Sakura what are you doing?" He asked. There was more shuffling and in the shine of the moon out came Sakura with her eyes drooping and her lips puckered.

"You were just going to leave?" She asked sadly. He looked her over and nodded he wasn't going to lie to her. He never could. "Without saying goodbye," She said sadly. He nodded, "Not even to Nami."  
"WHY?" Sakura cried. He looked down, "You don't have to worry I'm going to bring Naruto back. And when I do it will be the same again. We can be together again, Naruto will be happy again. I promise."

Her eyes filled with tears and he raised his hand to her cheek. He placed it there and smiled at her his eyes staring into her green ones. "I will come back for you. I promise," He said again. He really meant it too. Sakura shook her head and leaned into his hand. "Be safe," she whispered. He nodded before removing his hand and turning away. Sakura watched him go before calling out, "Make sure you protect Naruto! He's an idiot and I don't want him to get hurt! OKAY?"

He simply waved her off before dissapearing into the woods. Sakura fell to her knees, "He has to come back. Please come back."

**Chapter 3 **

**The space between us is only as big as you make it**

Nami woke up to an empty apartment. No sign of her brother anywhere. His bags were gone, his clothes gone. She looked around the apartment in confusion. She had woken up early just so that she could see him off. Maybe he had left extra early to get food before his trip. She wasn't exactly sure where he had went off to. She couldn't go losing another family member, not like this. She left the apartment in a pair of sweat pants and an over sized t-shirt. Her dark black hair was sticking up in every which way. She didn't find it necessary to look good when she went out especially when she was in such a hurry.

Her first thought was to check the dinner. It was 7 am and that was where Shikamaru, her brother, and Tenten were supposed to meet. She walked down the main street watching as people passed her. Some gave her looks of sympathy and she couldn't understand why. She walked on until she made it to the dinner. The old place was grungy and the front had the design of a 60's dinner that was never updated. She pulled the door open as it chimed above her. Tenten was sitting at the bar, she spun around to look at the door.

"Nami?" Tenten asked. She seemed confused her head tilted in wonder. Shikamaru, who was barely awake beside Tenten looked over. "What are you doing here squirt?" He asked lazily. He had an odd relationship with Nami. Whenever Sasuke had to babysit her when they were kids he brought her to the park with all of them. Shikamaru would be there with Tenten, Ino, Sakura, Naruto, Choji, Lee and sometimes even Sai. Nami was small and feeble and Sasuke treated her like dirt most of the time. Naruto and Shikamaru basically took her under their wings. They were the closest things to true brothers that Nami could get.

She didn't bother giving Shikamaru her usual attitude when she responded. "Sasuke was gone when I woke up, and so was all of his things," she said nervously looking from Tenten to Shikamaru. "I thought he'd be here, is he?" She asked looking around and behind the counter. There was no sign of him. "No he hasn't gotten here yet!" Tenten said with surprise. Shikamaru sat up and raised his eyebrows. "Do you think he just... left?" Shikamaru asked in confusion.

Nami thought about it for a moment. Sasuke was just like Itachi in every way that he could be. They were both flighty, they couldn't stay in one place for too long. And both of them, surprisingly enough, cared too much for the family. Itachi left and was presumably dead to protect his family. Atleast that was what Nami believed, she believed that he had left with the pirates that had massacred their family so that he could make sure that they would never return. Sasuke never forgave Itachi... but he was the same way. He most likely left on his own because he didn't want Shikamaru or Tenten or even herself to get involved. It was the only logical reason.

"He went on his own to protect you guys, and to protect me. He doesn't want you guys to get involved and to get hurt," She shook her head ruefully, "He's going to get himself killed." She looked to Shikamaru who looked more angry than thankful. "I'll kick his ass when I find him," He began. He looked to Tenten who was smiling. They both nodded as a secret conversation passed between them. Nami looked on in annoyance, "Speak outloud please, the creepy eye thing you two do freaks me out." Tenten laughed out loud then grabbed Nami by the shoulders.

"We will protect your brother, we will bring him **and** Naruto back safely, promise!" Tenten said. Shikamaru stood from the stool and began heading to the door. "We leave in an hour," He said looking back to Tenten and then to Nami. "I know for a fact that you won't stay in town and sit still like a good girl, so I'll take you as far as the Sand Village then you're coming back," Without waiting for a reply he left the dinner leaving a confused Nami. Tenten turned and smiled, "See you get to go on an adventure with us!" The panda girl cheered happily then grabbed Nami by the wrist.

"I'll help you pack! Then we can set out!" She pulled Nami along out of the dinner and into the streets of Konoha. After a short walk to the Uchiha apartment they went inside and began packing. Tenten pulled out all of Nami's clothes and shoved the things she thought were best into a decent sized back pack. "We are going to have a lot of fun on this adventure," Tenten stated, "We are going to get out of Konoha and meet great people! Plus Shikamaru and I are going hunting for real life pirates! Don't you remember how we used to play pirate when you were really little Nami?... Nami?" she smaller dark hair girl jumped at Tenten's sudden closeness. "You okay?" Tenten asked with a tilted head. "Yeah," Nami began, "I was just imaging the fun that we will have!"

Tenten smiled and brushed it off as if it was nothing. But there was something bothering Nami. Maybe, just maybe Sasuke was using Naruto's disspareance as an excuse to look for Itachi. Maybe Sasuke has a better idea on where he is then Nami does. She looked at the framed photo of the three Uchiha children that hung on her wall. They were all young, Itachi holding her up in one hand and Sasuke up in the other. She wanted to bring the family back together as well, but was risking his life worth it?

She stood their cotemplating as Tenten packed for her. If Shikamaru and Tenten thought that they could just bring her to the Sand Village and no further then they were dead wrong. She was going to find both of her brothers and nothing was going to stop her.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

After an hour Shikamaru walked into the dinner to see a tired looking Nami waiting for him. "Where is the idiot?" He asked referring to Tenten whom Nami had figured out didn't shut up when she was excited. "In the kitchen putting food together," she said leaning on her hands. "I'm worried about something," She said looking up to Shikamaru warily. "We aren't going to find him. What if he went by boat?" Nami seemed concerned and nervous. Shikamaru was surprised that she wasn't more excited, of course Nami had become a tired child after Itachi left. "He didn't," Shikamaru said confidently. He sat down next to Nami and looked at her. "I checked all of my boats. Every single one is there, besides Sasuke doesn't know how to sail not in the slightest." Shikamaru said reassuringly. He patted Nami's head and gave her a lazy grin. "You worry too much, he's going to be okay."

A few seconds later Tenten came out with an extra bag, over flowing with waterbottles and containers of food. "I am not carrying that," Shikamaru said looking at the bag with a glare. "No one said you were going to," Tenten began, "If you want to eat you take turns carrying the bag, You'll just have to starve won't you?" Tenten asked with an evil grin.

"That's not fair!" Shikamaru barked as Tenten walked around the counter. She pulled the food packed back on and then placed her smaller bag full of clothes over it. "It's very fair Nara!" She said with a triumphant smile. She began to walk out and Shikamaru simply sighed in annoyance. "Are you ready?" he asked looking at Nami who was visibly shaking. Her face masked and she took a deep breath. She looked to Shikamaru with determination, "I am now!" she jumped off of the stool and smiled. Shikamaru smiled back, "See, if you had half of the energy that Tenten had you would be more than ready." He pulled his incredibly small bag on his back and walked out of the dinner. Nami followed behind. "Are we walking from town to town seeing as how none of us has a car," Nami asked.

Shikamaru nodded, "It's going to be a long walk from here to the sand." He thought for a moment as they walked onto the main road that leads them out of the village. "If I calculated it correctly it should take about a day, maybe less." He sighed loudly and rubbed his head, "What a drag, we could take a boat but I don't have enough left, I'll be losing money." He shook his head. Nami laughed, "You'll survive, excercise won't hurt you." Shikamaru looked down to her and frowned, "It just might."

Tenten, who was a few feet ahead stopped to look back at them. "Hurry up!" She called waving at them, "If we walk as slow as you two are we will never make it to the sand village!" Shikamaru groaned in defeat as Nami jogged to catch up. He was sure he was making a huge mistake by going after the two dumb asses. But there was no way in hell that he was going to sit idly by as they got themselves killed. Too many people would cry and he didn't want that weight on his shoulders. Nami looked back and waved him forward. With yet another loud groan he caught up to them. "You're so slow Shika," Tenten cooed. Shikamaru only rolled his eyes at her.

"At least I don't look like a stupid panda," He said looking at her hair to her black and white shirt and pants. "EXCUSE ME!" She yelled. She lifted her fist to hit him and the lazy fool took off running. "I'll kill you!" She yelled after him. Nami walked behind them with a smile. It was going to be a long, long trip.

* * *

**_A/N- and so it has begun! Thank you for reading I hope you enjoyed this chapter! I decided to have Nami in this story because I really wanted a character for Gaara and well she's perfect. It also adds to the whole Uchiha clan angst if you ask me. (: Tell me what you think in a review! next chapter starts the real fun stuff and luckily we get some Temari in here (: If you didn't notice I'm trying to focus on a different character for each chapter. First chapter was Sasuke, last chapter was Shikamaru and this chapter is Nami. I'll probably make next Tenten (: we will see! I hope my writing isn't too awful lately. I have a concussion so a lot of it might not make sense. If there is someting really off let me know and I will fix it! (Since proof reading 20 times still isn't enough) (: Thank you for reading leave a review! Thanks!_**

**_-cocoa_**


End file.
